Likes to play with her food
by alex14andra
Summary: written for the "I kissed a girl" competition. While Bellatrix tortures Hermione at Malfoy Manor some secrets are revealed...


Likes to play with her f_o_od

Hermione found herself being dragged into another room, it was dark, big black curtains shutting out all the light. She couldn't see if there was any furniture in the room, her eyes adapted too slowly to the dark. As the big wooden door closed behind her, her heart started to race, she knew she was trapped in one room with the most insane Death Eater.

"Finally alone, Mudblood" Bellatrix whispered into her ear, pressing her body against the back of the younger witch. Trying to break the contact Hermione struggled, attempting to free herself. As a response Bellatrix pushed her on the floor.

"No manners, your muggle parents didn't teach you to be grateful for hospitality."

The contact with the floor made Hermione's body ache, especially her back. She had to take several deep breaths to ease the pain.

"Now, we have some important matters to discuss. And don't lie to me, dear, it would only do you harm." Bellatrix grinned as she took her wand out of her sleeve.

"Where did you get this sword?" She asked in a melodious sing sang voice, which would have been quite relaxing given other circumstances.

Hermione wanted to answer, but her mouth wouldn't open, it was dry, she was scared to death. Even though she didn't see much, it was enough to know that it was all or nothing. She knew what the witch above her was capable of and she didn't want to anger her.

"Crucio!" Bellatrix shouted followed by an irrational cackle. "Time to teach you some manners, filth. One answers when asked a question."

Never in her life had she experienced that amount of pain, it was overwhelming. She wanted to grab her head and shout 'Stop!' but she was too weak to lift her arms. Instead she just screamed her mind to the heavens. Somewhere in the back of her mind she registered Ron's voice, shouting her name over and over desperately, but she couldn't focus on his voice.

And then as soon as it had started it was all over. Hermione panted for air, sweat gathering on her forehead, tears collecting in her eyes. All she could do was coil up to a ball, while sobbing quietly.

"Look at me, when I'm talking to you." Bellatrix commanded and Hermione forced herself to lift her eyes only seeing a blurred black person in front of her.

"Traitor Weasel is concerned... Isn't it disgusting? A pureblood caring for a mud." she spat contemptuously. "So once again, where did you get that sword?"

Scared of the pain that might come, Hermione finally found her voice again. "We found it..." she started, wanted to explain the whole situation.

"LIAR!" Bellatrix screamed. "Crucio!"

This time it was even more excruciating. She waited in despair for the pain to stop. Tears were running down her face and she bit her lips in a weak attempt to make the pain go away. She looked up to the older witch. Even in the darkness she could see that she was drawing perverse pleasure from torturing.

"How did you break into my vault?"

The game continued, several more questions, her answering them and then a curse hitting her already broken body. However, every time she thought that she might pass out from pain it stopped and Bellatrix gave her time to recover.

Hermione had long lost track of time, it could have been five minutes since the interrogation started or even a year, she just couldn't tell. But then all of a sudden Bellatrix's mood changed and she walked closer to Hermione.

"I see, you are not in a talkative mood, mudblood." Bellatrix said, throwing herself down on the floor next to her.

"I really didn't want to do this as I'm not that interested in you." the dark witch uttered with a devious smile, shifting her body to sit above the young witch. Then she pointed her wand straight at the girl's face while looking deeply into her eyes.

"Legilimens!"

Several memories passed by Hermione. Her third birthday, her first day at Hogwarts, staying at the Weasley's in summer, the kiss she shared with Victor, the wedding, hiding in the woods, Ron leaving and finally coming back. And then it was all over, she was back in the dark room in Malfoy Manor, her capturer studying her features. It took her a moment to figure out what had happened, but then it hit her. Never in her life had she felt that exposed, the older witch had seen her most private thoughts and special moments in her life. She turned her face so she didn't have to look into Bellatrix's eyes.

"Muddy, besides your filthy blood and your traitorous actions, there is nothing you have to be ashamed of." Bellatrix pointed out, still eyeing Hermione.

"You know, I'm going to share a little secret with you. I tell you mine, you tell me yours... Do we have a deal?" she asked.

Hermione nodded, everything that might get the dark witch's mind of the idea of torturing her would be a success.

"I'm not a regular person as you might have figured out." Bellatrix stated. Hermione`s eyes widened, what was she supposed to answer to that. Of course Bellatrix Lestrange wasn`t a regular person, she was the cruellest person on earth, batshit crazy and absolutely terrifying. So she chose to ignore her last comment, already awaiting her next sick idea to torture. Instead, Bellatrix touched her cheek softly, forcing Hermione to look into her eyes again.

"You don`t get it, do you? And people told me you were smart." she stated, looking down at Hermione in slight amusement.

"I'm not a straight person. As you see, not even my wand is straight, dear." Bellatrix cackled and turned her wand in her hand.

"I'm a lesbian." she paused a moment "and so are you."

Hermione was alarmed, too many thoughts running through her head at the same time. Bellatrix Lestrange a lesbian? Not quite likely, she was a married woman after all. And Bellatrix knowing that she had inappropriate thoughts about other girls, it made her shake her head involuntarily.

"No, no, I`m not." she cried. "I like Ron. He likes me."

"Little mudblood, that`s the problem. You only _like _the little traitor when you are supposed to _love_ him. Believe me, there is a big difference." She grinned definitely taking great joy of the situation.

"I have seen it all in your mind, mudblood. Your fears, your dreams, your desires. Maybe you don't know it yet, but you prefer girls, that's for sure. No man can ever give you what you truly need." the dark witch whispered into her ear, making Hermione realize that she was far too close now. Suddenly the cruciatus curse didn't seem too bad, compared with the shame and humiliation she felt now.

"That's why I sided with the Dark Lord, he accepted me for what I were, a girl who loved girls. My sacred parents couldn't live with the fact as well as your beloved Ministry of Magic. If you ever make it out of this room, ask your precious friends what women are supposed to do in life. Get children. As you might already know two women having a child is not a possibility and a woman without a man and a child is not a valuable member of wizarding society. So bad luck for us."

Hermione's heart raced she could feel Bellatrix' breath on her soft skin. Her eyes had finally adjusted to the shade so she could see the dark witch above her. She propped herself on one elbow noticing that Bellatrix was watching her with dark, haunted eyes.

In the distance she heard Ron scream for her, but at that moment it didn't matter. She couldn't force herself to look away from the intoxicating witch, time stood still. She had never been so close to her, now she realized that the woman on top of her was quite a beauty. Her delicate milky skin made her look like a porcelain doll, a strong contrast to her dark hair and her dark, mysterious eyes. And those beautiful, juicy red lips. Her mouth was going dry and it was harder for her to breath.

When she looked into the dark witch's eyes again, there was something intense in them, threatening. For a moment Hermione thought, Bellatrix would torture her again, so she closed her eyes, expecting the pain. But it didn't come. Instead Bellatrix covered her mouth with hers. She responded immediately, surprising herself. Her mouth was oh so warm, her caress softer than she could ever have imagined. It just felt right, she was lost in the moment and nothing else mattered. The upcoming war was forgotten, light and dark, she didn't care. All she could think of was Bellatrix's soft caress, her unique scent, reminding her of the smell of a forest in autumn.

Suddenly, Bellatrix pushed away as if she'd been burned. Their eyes locked and it took a moment for both women to catch theirs breaths again. Then Bellatrix leaned forward and whispered into Hermione's ear: "I told you, mudblood, you are a lesbian. And you are never forgetting that kiss. I promise you it will hunt you your whole life. Whatever happens from now on, you are the prim and proper girl who kissed the big bad Death Eater."

With those words she got up again, ran her fingers through her hair and fixed the cleavage of her corset.

"However... there are still some unanswered questions." Bellatrix cackled and pointed her wand at Hermione again.

"How did you get into my vault? Did that dirty goblin in the cellar help you?"

Hermione started to sob once again. Bellatrix had read her mind, she had to know everything she needed and they had only just kissed. And now she was back to her normal self, threatening her again as if nothing had ever happened.

"We only met him tonight." she cried. "We've never been inside your vault." Bellatrix didn't seem pleased with that answer, so Hermione added: "It isn't the real sword. It's a copy, just a copy!"

That evening Hermione sat alone in a room in Shell Cottage, reviewing the events of the day. Dobby had died while rescuing her and her friends. It was one of the saddest experiences in her still young life. She had been captured by a bunch of perverts and tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange, she would never forget the pain she had felt. And she had been kissed by Bellatrix. Another event in her life she would never forget. One thing was sure, whenever she saw Bellatrix again she would think of her smell and her taste. Her tasty lips and her soft body.

She starred at the bent wand in her hand.

'_Not straight_.' she thought and suddenly felt the urge to laugh.

* * *

Thank you for taking the time to read my story! It's my first one in English, I hope the result is okay, it was hard for me. I want to thank Jessika for beta-reading the story.

Reviews would be wonderful, please tell me what you think...


End file.
